1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sizing machine and, more specifically to means for measuring the consumption of a sizing liquid during sizing operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sizing machine determines a sizing liquid consumption through the measurement of a change in the level of the sizing liquid in the cavity box, and the measured sizing liquid consumption is used for calculating size percentage and for regulating the pressure of the squeezing roller.
Steam is blown directly into the cavity box containing the sizing liquid to maintain the sizing liquid at a constant temperature. The steam blown into the cavity box to heat the sizing liquid changes into water to increase the quantity of the sizing liquid and to reduce the concentration of the sizing liquid more or less.
When steam is blown into the cavity box, the level gage measures the level of the sizing liquid resulting from the compensation of a decrement in the quantity of the sizing liquid due to consumption by an increment in the quantity of the same due to addition of water by the steam to the sizing liquid. Accordingly, the quantity of the water produced by the condensation of the steam blown into the cavity box is a direct error in size consumption, hence the size percentage, determined through the measurement of the level of the sizing liquid in the cavity box has an error and affects adversely to the control of slashing operation.